Hate
by DemonicPriestess
Summary: Hate.A strong emotion that can cloud your judgement as well as your heart.Well that's the case for Sayuri.She barely remembers her past.But she does remember the man who broke her heart.The hanyou Inuyasha.As her past comes to light will new emotions surf


_**Hate.A strong emotion that can cloud your judgement as well as your heart.Well that's the case for Sayuri.She barely remembers her past.But she does remember the man who broke her heart.The hanyou Inuyasha.As her past comes to light will new emotions surface or will her hate become her downfall?**_

_**Pairing:Inuyasha/Oc **_

I do not own Inuyasha.I only own my Ocs.

Chapter 1:Sayuri

A young fox hanyou walked through the forests named after one of her hated enemies._'Inuyasha...'_She thought as she walked.She looked down at the small wolf next to her and she smirked.The wolf's ears twitched slightly he and growled.Sayuri looked ahead and she sighed."A demon.Kuro let's go!"Kuro nodded as he transformed.Sayuri hopped his back as they ran off in the direction of the aura.Inuyasha ran as he sensed the aura."Does he have a jewel shard?"He asked Kagome.She nodded.Inuyasha smirked."Good..."Kagome and the others saw the snake demon.It's fangs bared.Sayuri stopped as she saw the snake as well a group of people._'It can't be...Inuyasha?'_She thought as she stared at him.Inuyasha pulled his sword from it's sheath and he chuckled."WindScar!"He shouted.The snake demon was hit.It's screamed echoed."That was too easy."Suddenly the fallen remains of the snake demon formed together.The demon was back!

"What?!How?!"Sango shouted."It's the jewel.."Miroku said."It helped it regenerate."Sayuri watched as the group tried to deafeat the snake and she chuckled."This is sad..."She whispered to Kuro.She pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed at the jewel shard.She let the arrow go.A bright blue light whizzed through the air and it hit the jewel shard in the demon's forehead.Sayuri chuckled."Now _that_ was too easy."She said."What was that?"Kagome asked."Looks like a priestess's arrow."Sango replied.Inuyasha sighed._'Kikyo?'_He asked himself.Sayuri jumped from the tree and she landed in front of the snake's body.She picked up the jewel.Inuyasha growled."Hey!Get your hands off of that!"He shouted.Sayuri gasped."It is him..."She whispered.She turned to face him and she glared."Inuyasha..."Inuyasha blinked."Sa...Sayuri?"He asked.Sayuri growled."Yes.What do you want dog?"She asked as she placed the jewel away."You know her?"Kagome asked.Inuyasha nodded."Yes...Sayuri what...what are you doing here?"He asked as he took a step forward.Sayuri gave him a look."That's none of your business."Sayuri jumped onto Kuro's back and rode off.Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly._'That's the same look he gives to Kikyo.'_

Sayuri got off of Kuro's back as he stopped in front of a lake."I can't believe that bastard is alive!"Sayuri shouted."Damnit!"Kuro stared at her and he whimpered."I'm sorry Kuro..."She sighed as she sat down."After all these years...he's back."

_"No!Inuyasha!"Sayuri shouted.Tears falling down her face as she saw the preistess aim at Inuyasha.Blood filled her nose as she looked over to her.A large wound in her shoulder.Blood trailing behind her."Die Inuyasha!"Kikyo shouted.Inuyasha looked back at her as the arrow whizzed through the air.Inuyasha was pinned to the tree.The shikon no tama falling from his hands."Inuyasha!"Sayuri shouted once again.She fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body."Inu...no..."She looked up and glared at Kikyo.As she looked at her she saw her body fall._

"But I saw it...how is he alive?"Sayuri whispered.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha as he stared at the direction which Sayuri left.Kagome looked away._'Does he love her too?First Kikyo and now this...'_Kagome frowned.No one said anything."Let's go you guys.."Sango finally said.The others nodded.Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara as she transformed and Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder."Come on Inuyasha!"Shippo shouted.Inuyasha nodded as he tore his gaze away.Kagome got onto his back as he ran off.'_Sayuri...what's happened to you...'_He thought as he ran.'_Why are you so cold?'_"A jewel shard!"Kagome shouted."No..wait...three!It's three of them!"Inuyasha smirked."Where?"Kagome focused."There in the woods."She shouted as she pointed.

Kuro's ears twitched.He sniffed the air and growled."What is it?"Sayuri asked."Someone is comming..."She whispered.She stood up.She grabbed her bow and quiver.She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed as she felt them person or persons getting closer.She saw red.She growled."What do you want _dog_?"Sayuri asked as she glared at Inuyasha.Kagome moved from Inuyasha's back as he moved forward again.Sayuri looked away from him as she placed her arrow back into her quiver."Why do you care Inuyasha?"Sayuri asked rather coldly."I care because you're my friend.I grew up with you Sayuri."Sayuri rolled her eyes."So what dog.My life doesn't concern you."Inuyasha growled as she walked passed him.Kuro following her.He grabbed her arm.

"Talk damnit!Tell why you're acting like this!Tell me why you've changed."Inuyasha shouted.Sayuri glared back."Let me go!"She shouted as she tried to pull her arm away.But Inuyasha's grip was too strong."No!Talk to me Sayuri!"Sayuri pulled her arm away."Fine!You want me to tell you why I'm like this?Why I'm cold?Why I'm not the same little girl you grew up with?"She asked.Inuyasha nodded.Sayuri paused as she stared at the ground.

She looked up to him and glared."Well Inuyasha...It's because ...

_**"I hate you..."**_


End file.
